


Idée Fixe - Good Omens Drabbles

by Relagorikt



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, tempting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relagorikt/pseuds/Relagorikt
Summary: Any drabbles for the fandom that accumulate over time that I feel are too short to stand on their own. I will add in new tags as I go along, and rate per chapter in the notes. None of these will be related to one another unless otherwise stated.idée fixe means an idea or desire that dominates the mind; an obsession.





	Idée Fixe - Good Omens Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be rated for teens and up, though it's rather mild. Crowley has a fixation that he keeps quiet, or at least he tries to up until a point. It's hard to say how oblivious the Angel actually is.
> 
> You can get in touch with me via my[ Tumblr.](https://relagorikt.tumblr.com/)

Aziraphale's lips had a perfect cupid's bow shape.

It was as if just when he had been made someone had touched that spot with the tip of their pinky just so with the most careful of dabs. Not too much pressure, not too little,  _ just enough _ to add emphasis to his mouth when he talked.

Crowley knew this to be true because he spent a lot of time looking at it while he listened over the years. And he  _ did _ listen when the angel spoke, or at least he managed it most of the time but it occasionally got away from him. Like now, for instance. The rambling tremble of the angel's voice was like background noise, pleasant, and a bit comforting. The only constant in the world he had come to know. He wasn't sure what Aziraphale was even going on about anymore, but he nodded anyhow whenever it seemed prudent. Something about the state of the paper book market... all  _ very alarming _ , right.

“Don't you think so? You do agree with me, don't you?” Aziraphale asked him. A direct question, not good. Better to cover it up...

He made a noncommittal sort of sound and did his best to look considering. A tilt of the head and a shrug. “Well, I don't disagree with you, it's just that... things change over time, Angel.” he said vaguely.

Aziraphale sighed, looking entirely exasperated. “I know. I know you're right, but it just takes something away from the whole of it. It's tactile, it’s supposed to be an experience.”

He was right? Oh good, he didn't muck it up. He smiled and nodded. “More wine?” he asked. His brain was working at a sluggish sort of pace and he wasn’t even on his second glass as of yet.

“Yes, of course. Thank you, my dear boy.”

He carefully refilled their glasses and then leaned back into his chair, settling himself as the angel went back to his dessert. This too, he watched. He himself did not generally eat very much as a rule. In fact, he hardly ever indulged in it. It wasn't that he disliked it, per se, it was just that when it came right down to it he had other hungers that were far more compelling. That being said, he often suggested that they go out for lunch and this made the prospect at least a little bit more appealing.

A gentle clink as the fork cut through the graham cracker crust of the dessert and hit the plate and his eyes lingered on the bite as it traveled upwards and was deposited in Aziraphale’s mouth. The angel removed the fork slowly, his tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip. Another clink and repeat performance, just as interesting as the first time if not also more modest. And again. It took him a moment to realise that it had gone quiet and he glanced up from where he had been focused to find blue eyes leveled firmly upon him, fair eyebrows arching up in question. 

He looked away, and sniffed, making some small sound that he berated himself a bit for mentally as he took a liberal drink of wine to cover it. 

“It’s very good, you should try it,” Aziraphale said. There was a soft amused quality to his voice that was equal parts sweetness and temptation. “This once.”

Where an Angel got off trying to tempt a demon, he didn’t know, but he supposed that if they didn’t consider it a sin perhaps it was fair game.

“Better not.” he advised in a murmur and even to his own ears it sounded weak of protest.

The soft snap of the fork against the plate and a long pause brought his eyes back to the angel to find him with a bit of cheesecake on his fork offering it to him. 

“Just a taste.” Aziraphale said coaxingly. 

And that was all it took for him to lean forward for a kiss.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I choose to use comment moderation only to keep abusive comments out so that you guys don't have to look at them, and no other reason. Please don't let it keep you from commenting as anything other than that I will let through.


End file.
